


【锤基】美好生活/Wonderful Life    第十九章

by wangyan666



Category: Thor(Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 12:10:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17704025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wangyan666/pseuds/wangyan666
Summary: 现代穿越AU，双性恋家庭主义锤X同性恋不婚主义基，结局HE文案：恋爱十年之后，感情破裂双双穿越到十年前互扇耳光果断分手，大致是一心要找个女人结婚生娃的锤和一心要单身到底流连花丛的基。灵感来自韩剧《告白夫妇》沙雕预警，狗血预警，恋爱脑预警，半原创角色预警，角色黑化预警，角色死亡预警，NTR预警，雷慎入





	【锤基】美好生活/Wonderful Life    第十九章

第十九章 昭然若揭

推荐歌曲19：Fallen Angel——Mitsunori Ikeda/Aimee B  
Why, this loneliness feel like... forever and ever  
为何这孤独永无尽头  
I gotta be, I gotta be, in your arms. baby  
我应在，我应在，你怀中  
You're so close, so close  
你近在咫尺  
and it's you that I believe in, I believe in  
就是你，那个我相信的你，相信的你  
So close, but faraway so far I can't touch，  
在眼前，却又无法触碰的遥远的你  
Will you be my light  
你可愿做我的光  
Will you be my strength  
成为我的力量  
Promised you won't let me go  
发誓你不会抛弃我  
I'll never betray  
我心永不变  
and in the end of time  
时光为证鉴

洛基没有丝毫要打给索尔的意愿。甚至他都并没有存下索尔的电话号码。

索尔这个名字像是嵌在洛基心头肉上的一把小刀子，不能动，一动就疼，疼得鲜血淋漓千疮百孔。

洛基不允许这个名字出现在自己的通讯录里。

固然共同生活的十年的记忆在洛基脑海中根深蒂固刻骨铭心，但洛基绝不想再试一次被推下悬崖的绝望。那种痛心断肠的体验洛基不想经历第二次，也不会经历第二次——他可能会直接拉开窗子从十三楼跳下去一了百了。

索尔没有做错什么，洛基的理智这么说，但这不意味着洛基还能跟索尔在一起。

洛基不否认自己对艳遇和一夜情的偏好，只有伴侣提供高得多的报酬洛基才能收敛本性放弃自由做个忠贞又甜蜜的情人，而这个报酬里面至少要包括无微不至的悉心照料，至死不渝的爱情承诺，与不离不弃的坚定选择。

索尔出不起这个价格，而洛基不打算贱卖自己。没有合适的价格，洛基宁愿做橱窗里精致的摆设——谁离了谁不能活？何况大家都是要死的——谁都逃不过，杀死芙丽嘉的那个罪犯昨天下午在狱中发病死了——感谢茱蒂提亚！

茱蒂提亚……还是别的什么人？

甚至那张贴在枕头上的便签都被洛基心烦意乱地一把撕下揉成一团险些扔进垃圾桶——险些，因为把它扔进垃圾桶的前一秒洛基觉得这样的行为不但很幼稚而且没礼貌。

——毕竟，他是不能彻底避开索尔的。五六年之内或者更早，他们一定会再次交集，避无可避。圈子就这么大，如果洛基还想从史塔克那里赚钱的话，他就避不开索尔，但洛基可不愿意为了避开索尔失去一份待遇优厚事务清闲的工作。

洛基本来想给索尔发条消息，比如告诉他不要等一个永远不会拨通的电话，然后祝他跟他的小女朋友早生一堆贵子。但思考了一下之后洛基决定拉倒，索尔是成年人了，自己不想跟他在一起这件事也已经说得很明白，他心里没数吗？

到此为止吧，索尔。从我们分手的那一刻起，我们就再也不能在一起了。

这个想法直到洛基拨通索尔电话的时候也不曾改变。

毕业之后的那段时间洛基重新开始服用安眠药——本来他都已经戒了。拜访了安格尔伯达先生之后，洛基总是没来由地感觉恐惧。恐惧——这种感觉多陌生啊，在最小的时候被生父抓着头发撞地板的时候，洛基也从未曾感觉到恐惧。

非要说的话，也就是跟索尔分手的那一晚。

在电脑最深处文件夹套文件夹套了十层八层又用自己的生日加了密之后洛基叹了口气。这是没有用的，这完全是没有用的。茱蒂提亚的力量，并没有那么强大，洛基最知道了。

比死更可怕的，是等死。

来吧。

那个周六晚上索尔仍然在等洛基的电话。

他好像已经等了很久了，又好像并不久。

简在旁边刷推特——索尔不敢立即分手，那样不公平，前些天他还在跟简上床呢。史塔克说，分手要慢慢来，急不得，真出了事负不起责任——先从少说话不回消息不接电话开始，把关系一层层淡掉，最后水到渠成地分手。

索尔不知道洛基会不会打给他，什么时候打给他，但索尔没有其他办法了。

那个特别的铃声响起来的时候，索尔吓了一跳，几乎以为自己在做梦——他很多次梦见洛基给他打电话，声音悦耳动听：“Hey，我是洛基，要不要过来啊？”

惊醒之后手忙脚乱地查看通话记录，才发现并没有一通来自洛基的电话，不知道该哭还是该笑。

为了避免接不到洛基的电话，索尔时时刻刻保持开机，坚决拒绝静音，极力避免没电。

管他呢，接起来再说。

“Hello？要我过去吗？”索尔问。没有预期中的轻松愉快，手机传来的声音沙哑又微弱，是信号不好吗——“索尔，你最好……快点过来，咳，我在XX街……你快点，但别……别急，开车小心……”

索尔迅速跑到玄关穿鞋拿钥匙：“简，我去一趟XX街，不用等我回来了！”简站起来问道：“可是那里刚刚出了连环车祸，堵得一塌糊涂，警车消防车和救护车都在赶过去——你过去干什么？”

连环车祸？

索尔不知道自己是怎么下的楼开了车，洛基让他快点……快点干什么？为什么要快点？他们不是……还有很长时间可以在一起吗？

车祸现场果然堵成一锅粥，各种声音，尖叫，大哭，车辆鸣笛与火焰燃烧的声音交织在一起令人心慌意乱。索尔心急如焚，随便找个地方停了车给洛基打电话：“洛基？我到了，你在哪辆车上？”洛基轻声报了一串数字，然后发出了一声叹息样的呻吟：“感谢上帝……”

索尔很快找到了那辆出租车，因为那辆车被围在几辆车中间撞得不成样子。司机大概已经死了，洛基虚弱而僵硬地倚在座位上，白衬衫上溅满了鲜血，触目惊心。洛基转动眼珠瞟了索尔一眼，这个时候他竟然还笑得出来：“索尔，我的肋骨断了，我不知道有没有——”他的喉咙里发出了破碎的气音，洛基痛苦地咳嗽，痛得好看的五官都走了样，“——戳进肺里。我听见骨头摩擦的声音，喀嚓喀嚓的，真是奇妙……我会死吗索尔？”

“洛基你闭嘴！你给我闭嘴！”索尔只觉得一颗心都要揉碎了，狠狠抹了把脸，分不清是汗水还是泪水。

“你说闭嘴就闭嘴？凭什么？给钱吗？”洛基下意识地反驳，索尔又气又急：“给给给！”

“洛基，别这样，我已经失去芙丽嘉，不能再失去你，活下去好不好，我们还有很多个十年可以一起过，活下去，洛基。”索尔把手伸进车窗轻轻抚摸洛基惨白的脸颊，“洛基，医生很快就到，你别放弃，求你了，洛基。”

“索尔……我好困……好累……”洛基剧烈地咳嗽起来，苍白如雪的脸颊漫上紫色的条纹。

多想再看看他，可是我真的已经太累了。洛基轻声喃喃：“对不起……对不起。”

我可能不能陪你了。

留你一个人面对，真是抱歉。

我知道错了，但好像已经太晚了。

他最终被疼痛和疲倦打败，闭上了双眼，索尔大声的呼唤也不再能被他听到。意识彻底流失之前，满眼都还是索尔的样子。事已至此，连一句我爱你都多余。

索尔看着消防队员切割下已经撞得变形的车门，医护人员小心地解开安全带把洛基抬上救护车，然而不知是不是因为移动，洛基的状况十分不好。

“心率加快，呼吸困难！”

“镇痛！上吗啡！”

“反常呼吸运动！”

“糟了！急性心力衰竭！”

“肾上腺素！氯化钙！注射之后没有恢复心跳准备开胸！”

索尔一个词也听不懂，更不明白那都意味着什么。他完全吓傻了，忘记了一切，眼里心里只有那个被医生护士围得密不透风的洛基。这一刻索尔什么都不想要了，只想虔诚而卑微地跪下祈祷：“上帝啊，我愿用我所拥有的一切，交换他的平安。”

索尔听见自己喃喃地重复：“救救他，救救他……求求你们，救救他……他平时酒量很好又怕疼，请多用一些麻醉……”

他努力地回想，他不记得洛基出过车祸，从来没有——也许是因为那个十年里，周六的晚上十点他们往往已经开始滚床单了。

索尔在医院走廊待了一晚没合眼，这是他一年内第三次来医院了——第一次洛基被人打得下不了床，第二次他失去了芙丽嘉。

医院走廊的墙壁比教堂聆听了更多祈祷，比哭墙见证了更多绝望。

真是蠢极了。他为什么要在乎洛基是为了什么跟他在一起的呢？哪怕是为了钱，又有什么不对吗？他们在一起，自己的钱不给他花给谁花……等等，洛基真的只是为了钱吗？

十年之后洛基已经成了业界传奇，法庭上战无不胜攻无不克，这样的洛基，很缺钱吗？

何况，自己也不是一直都很有钱。他们在一起整整十年，但这里面至少有五六年时间，在洛基尚未崭露头角在律师事务所打杂倒水整理文件、索尔也不过是个银行底层员工而且还没跟奥丁和好的时候，两个人过得相当拮据。

最穷的时候交完房租都不知道该怎么吃饭。

索尔喃喃自语：“我真是蠢。真是蠢。”

凌晨两点的时候手术室的门开了。

索尔浑身冰冷，蓝眼睛死盯着主刀医生，真怕医生对他说：“我们已经尽力了，准备后事吧”。但没有，医生摘下口罩，微笑着说：“手术很成功，病人已经脱离生命危险了。”

感谢上帝——

索尔扑在洛基床前，攥住了洛基纤长的手。他还没醒，但很快就会醒了。索尔泪流满面，低头吻在洛基眉心：“甜心。我就知道你不舍得离开我。”

洛基麻药劲儿过去，醒过来的时候是早晨八点钟了。索尔回家里拿了些生活必需品回病房的时候竟然看见洛基在打电话。洛基发现索尔进来了立即挂掉了电话，对他绽出一个笑来：“索尔。”嗓子是哑的，眼睛却是亮的。

——洛基浅浅的笑容攫去了索尔全部的心跳呼吸，索尔想自己这回真的彻彻底底栽在洛基手里了，他满脑子都是“天哪他对我笑了他还叫了我的名字我的名字有这么好听吗我怎么从来不知道哦天哪他在看着我他的眼睛可真漂亮……”

芙丽嘉去世之后，索尔第一次真真切切实实在在地感觉自己仍然活着，还会痛，还能爱，还想要酣畅淋漓地大哭，还想要肝肠寸断地狂笑。

这可能是索尔认识洛基的十年中洛基最难看的样子，他的双唇因过于干燥而开裂，他的脸色因过度失血而灰败，连声音都沙哑粗糙，但在索尔心里，他是仙子也是精灵，是睡美人也是爱丽儿，是脱胎换骨的仙度瑞拉也是笑颜如花的白雪公主——

是命定之人，也是一生所爱。

索尔走近洛基，轻声说：“Only in your smile，I just have to breathe.（只有在你的微笑里，我才有呼吸。）”洛基闻言费力地抬起双手拉下眼角做鬼脸：“哭给你看哦。”

被固定胸廓的洛基躺在病床上装死，每天睡得迷迷糊糊，三餐时间被索尔叫醒喂饭，吃完继续睡——索尔强行要走了洛基的钥匙，一定程度上他跟珊恩太太的厨房比跟自己公寓的厨房更熟。

更多时候洛基在床上安静地看索尔带给他的书。索尔在一边坐着看他——或者打游戏。除了回去做饭，索尔是半步也不肯离开洛基的。洛基懒得管他，反正医药住院费都是他付的，他爱住病房就住去，住牢房洛基都——不不不这事儿还是得管一下子。

这算是冰释前嫌破镜重圆了吧，大概。

毕竟在那个十年里，他们一直在过这样的生活。美好生活。

差不多了——两个人都这么想。他们会再在一起的，等洛基出了院他们可能会立即滚上床，没有什么能把他们分开，因为他们太过相爱。

只差一层纸没揭开而已。

但他们都没想到这层纸不是一戳就破的复写纸，而是金属化聚酰亚胺膜——不但抗拉难撕，还他妈耐腐蚀。


End file.
